Blade
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: This is the story of Rupunzel(the story I grew up with), but it's the prince's point of view and the story is a bit different. But, hope you enjoy it.


One day, I was in the woods and heard a beautiful voice. I went over to the voice and saw a girl up in this high tower, singing. I didn't know how to get up, but then I heard something coming this way. A witch. The witch said

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair." A giant long lock of hair fell down the tower and the witch climbed up her hair. When the witch was gone, I said

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" The long lock of hair came down and I climbed up. The girl was surprised to see me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ronno. I heard your beautiful voice and I wanted to see you." A week passed, and I came every time the witch left. But, one normal day, I called

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair." The hair came down, and I climbed up. But, instead of Rapunzel, the witch was there! She pushed me down and I fell, fifty feet high. I landed in sand, leaving me blind.

Day 1

I get up as my eyes itch. I try to open my eyes, but every time I do, all I see is blackness. I then figured out that I'm blind. I slowly walk forward and hit a tree. I started listening, I could hear Rapunzel, crying.

"Rapunzel? Rapunzel!" I started walking around, calling out Rapunzel. I hit a tree and could hear no reply back from Rapunzel. I start hearing the wolves howl and the owls hoot. Almost nighttime...I use my new hearing and feeling skills to make shelter.

Day 2

I finish the shelter. My shelter is a tree house. I climb up in my hide out and don't do anything. I started thinking about Rapunzel. I'm worried for her. I thought terrible things about Rapunzel until I thought of what if the witch KILLED Rapunzel? I got so angry at the witch, I decided to start making a revenge.

Day 56

I am Blade. Ever since my last entry, I was SO lame. Now, I'm better and ready to kill that awful witch. I have two metal swords and I ain't afraid to use them. I set up lots of traps and get at least five different types of meat. Sometimes, I grab an apple or an orange or something like that on a tree. Today, today though, was interstin'. I caught something, but that something sounded like a girl.

"Ahhh!"

"Well, well, well. The old witch."

"Witch? I'm no witch! My name is Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel? So, your mom called you lettuce? Ha!"

"My mother didn't call me Rapunzel! The witch killed my mother and father after I was born and took care of me."

"Oh! So your one of them!"

"No! I hate her! She killed my mother, father, and the love of my life!"

"What happened to him?"

"That wicked witch pushed him off a fifty feet tower." Sounds like Rapunzel's starting to cry.

"Look, I wanna kill that witch too. So, we can kill her together, if you'd like."

"Yes, I would LOVE that. Thank you." I cut off the rope and she fell,

"Really?! You couldn't just slowly put me to the ground?!" Rapunzel and I went into my hideout and we started talking.

"So, can you describe me what you look like? I'm blind."

"Well, I have short red rose hair. The witch cut my hair. Used to be super long. I'm wearing a raged dress and I have pale skin and the bluest eyes ever."

"Yea, I can picture you."

"So, tell me, how did you get blind?"

"You know. I don't remember. Hurts remembering too."

"Oh, well, no pressure."

"Oh, and by the way, the name's Blade."

Day 116

I finally got Rapunzel like me. She can use a sword very well. But, for some reason, I feel like I have a connection with her somehow. Anyway, I couldn't wait to see the look on the witch's face! This whole time, I saw the witch going back and forth in the woods. So, this time, we'll jump right in front of her and scare her to death, leaving her past out so we can do what we must do. Rapunzel and I went to a tree right above the witch's head. She was going back and forth, mumbling.

"Ok, on my mark. 1, 2, 3-" The witch came up the tree and grabbed Rapunzel's arm.

"I don't need you, boy! I need the girl. She was supposed to stay in her tower for the rest of her life. Until SHE broke out of the tower. Now look what you have made her!" Rapunzel was trying to punch the witch,

"Now that Rapunzel doesn't listen to me and listens to you, I'm going to have to pay the price." The witch wrapped Rapunzel in vines so she couldn't move or talk. That wicked witch took her away. So, I'm gonna follow them. I jump from tree to tree like a monkey until we were all at a cliff. The witch was going to push her down the cliff! The witch then wrapped me up in vines, so I can't do anything...wrong! I chew really fast and cut out of the vines. I pushed the witch and grabbed Rapunzel at the same time. The witch fell and died.

"Thank you, Blade, for rescuing me. But, I really wanted to fight." My mind started feeling weird, and I passed out. When I woke up, I was in my tree house and Rapunzel was giving me tea.

"Are you alright? You passed out."

"I'm alright. I'm just SO glad you're alright, Rapunzel."

"Oh, why thank you, Blade."

"Oh, no, no, no, no. I'm not Blade, I'm Ronno." I dropped my swords and combed my hair to look like me. Tears were running down Rapunzel's face.

"Oh! I'm SO glad you're alright! I thought the witch killed you!"

"I thought the same." We hugged and we kissed for the first time. In the future, Rapunzel and I return back to my kingdom and got married. We had three kids, Brice, Annice, and Brody and we all(except the witch)lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
